familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elmer Carl Berg (1899-1962)
, and Colorado Governor Daniel I.J. Thornton sit on horseback on the stage of the Red Rocks Amphitheater in July 1952|400px]] Elmer Carl Berg (1899-1962) owned the Elk Falls Ranch in Park County, Colorado and organized the Roundup Riders of the Rockies. He owned a Chrysler car dealership in Denver. Parents *Charles A. Berg (1859) of Sweden who migrated to the United States in 1879. *Charlotta X of Sweden Birth He was born on December 16, 1899 in Mead Township, Merrick County, Nebraska. Marriage *Alice Ellen Jensen (1901-?) in 1924. She was also known as Sally Berg. She was the daughter of Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1922). Death He died on December 26, 1962 in Colorado. Memories about Elmer Berg *"In 1878 sic, John Jensen Homesteaded and later named his ranch in the Valley, The Lower Lake Ranch. The Jensen Pioneer family discovered the Elk Creek Valley and instantly fell in love with its natural beauty. Within 5 years (1883), the ranch was known as “Quite the Mountain Resort”. Between 1892 and 1902 the ranch hosted “The Denver Athletic Club camps”. The boys cabin was named Apache Lodge and the Girls cabin was named Buffalo Bill Lodge. Weekly stories seemed to appear in local papers describing names of guest and what activities they enjoyed. Stories told about John Jensen driving his horse drawn buggy down to the Pine Train depot to pick up Guests for a great get-away. Once guest arrived they could expect a great meal that would be prepared by Mrs Jensen, she was the cook. As the Jensen children grew they entertained guest with great songs from Norway. Articles published in 1883, by the local county newspaper described the ranch as “ a Grand Tourist Resort”. In 1901 sic, tragedy occurred when Mrs. Jensen passed away but John and his four children continued the guest ranch operation until his death in 1922. Alice Jensen the youngest of the Jensen children stayed at the ranch and continued the business, then in 1924, after Alice Jensen married Elmer Berg, (a tall handsome Swedish gentleman) the Bergs continued the Jensen’s dream of operating the Guest Ranch and Fishing club. In the 1930‘s the Bergs built a new Barn, known as the dance barn. The upstairs barn floor was built with fine oak flooring then black paint marked the Shuffle board area. The Local Newspaper always kept locals residents informed about Barn dance events, or a grand local wedding held at the ranch. Then there are stories remember by relatives such as Bonnie, Alice Jensen’s 92 year old niece, “Aunt Alice and Uncle Norman had beautiful voices often singing at a wedding ceremony held along the creek, or at the school house events” In 1949, Elmer Berg one of the founders of Round up Riders of the Rockies, hosted the newly formed horseback riding group ending ride banquet at the ranches new Banquet Hall. The Banquet Hall was known for its knotty pine walls, ceilings and the great stone fireplace. Guest could enjoy the inside dancing, eating or just relaxing. Between 1949 to 1959, The Guest Ranch and Fishing Lodge became recognized as the 3R’s chuck wagon, serving “Great Food” off Elmer’s Mobile Grill. Ask the owners to tell more stories of the oldest Guest Ranch in Colorado when you come for a visit." Notes: John Jensen didn't arrive in the US until 1881 and he lived in Chicago, Illinois till about 1895-1899. His wife died in 1908. (Source: mycoloradomountainwedding.com) *"Elk Falls, Colorado is located between the communities of Conifer and Bailey, southwest of Denver on highway 285. Elk Falls Ranch, named for the waterfall just east of Lion's Head, was assembled and developed by Elmer and Sally Berg in the early to mid 1900's. The community of Elk Falls, Colorado was subdivided from Ranch property in the 1960's and 70's. It has become an upscale residential community spanning the border between Park and Jefferson counties. All property owners at Elk Falls are members of the Elk Falls Property Owners Association (EFPOA) which oversees the roads, covenants, and other items of interest to the residents. The unsubdivided parts of Elk Falls Ranch including Elk Falls itself and Lion's Head were managed by the Elk Falls Development Company since the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Berg. After being listed for sale for several years, much of the Elk Falls Ranch property has been added to the (undeveloped) Staunton State Park." *"Elmer Berg owned all of the Elk Falls area including the section now known as the "Upper Ranch." He also had a Chrysler-Plymouth dealership in Denver and a steel and iron works in Littleton. In the late 1950’s Mr. Berg had the entire Elk Falls area surveyed and then subdivided into the three blocks as it is today." (Source: Elk Falls.com) *September 18, 1949 in the Rocky Mountain News published the following article: The picture caption reads, "Somewhere in the saucer-like area shown in the dotted-line lies the Reynolds' illicit treasure -- $63,000 in cash and gold dust." ... "Colorado Hills Hide Gold Paid for With Blood. Bandits' $63,000 Hunted Above Conifer. Hopeful treasure hunters are still seeking a $63,000 cache hidden above Conifer by an ambitious soldier of fortune who invaded Colorado in 1864 with a group of Texans intent on sacking Denver. Elmer and Sally Berg, who operate the Elk Falls Resort Ranch near Shaffer's Crossing, report that during the tourist season just closed, the usual number of searchers went tramping out after the cash and gold dust buried in the vicinity by the notorious Jim Reynolds and his brother, John. Mrs. Berg, whose father, John Jensen, owned the ranch at the turn of the century, has never sought the prize cache herself but she is just as convinced as anyone that the money is somewhere on the picturesque ranch. The nefarious Reynolds brothers had been working in placer mines in Park County in 1861. They displayed their irascibility a bit later when they moved to Texas and joined the Confederate Army after Colorado went on record favoring the Union. While in the army they told their buddies of the wealth and easy living that was "anybody's for the taking in Denver." In April 1964 the Reynolds brothers rode at the head of a 50-man band of cut-throats who aimed to terrorize Denver residents into submission." (Source: Rocky Mountain News on September 18, 1949) External links *Elmer Carl Berg (1900-1962) at Wikidata *Elmer Carl Berg (1900-1962) at Findagrave Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Elmer Carl Berg (1899-1962)